


Россия, которая будет

by Maranta



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maranta/pseuds/Maranta
Summary: Улицы Алеппо пустынны.





	Россия, которая будет

**Author's Note:**

> 1) таймлайн – начало 2016 года  
> 2) бастардизация квантовой физики. Но, учитывая, что в ней и специалисты до конца не разбираются, чего ждать от гуманитария?  
> 3) 2р!Хеталия – полуканонная версия, существующая только на скетчах Химаруйи. 2р = 2 player, другая версия персонажа. Как все помнят, в Супер Марио игроку со вторым джойстиком достается брат Марио - Луиджи. Он и есть 2р. :)  
> В целом 2р!персонажи - противоположности оригиналов. Толковать это можно как угодно, поэтому происхождение и характер 2р! у авторов разные. Фанон же. ;) Чаще всего 2р! живут в параллельном мире, кривом зеркале к нашему. Но Маранта выпендрилась, у Маранты свой взгляд. :)))  
> Александра, кстати, прекрасно [рисовала ](http://dasdiz.tumblr.com/post/52822234874/2p-russia-i-just-couldnt-resist)наша Das-Diz. :)

Улицы Алеппо – если это еще можно назвать улицами – пустынны. Полуразрушенные здания недружелюбно пялятся провалами оконных проемов – так, что сразу становится ясно, ему здесь не рады. Альфред коротко задумывается, так ли в этом городе себя чувствует Брагинский – его-то сюда вроде как, мать его, пригласили.   
Он осторожно делает пару шагов, едва не оступаясь на груде бетонных обломков, прислушиваясь к далекой пока что стрельбе. Вот-вот этот район будет сдан, и своих он вывезти успел, но бумаги…   
\- Где этот чертов подвал? – бормочет Альфред себе под нос, пинком отшвыривая кусок бетона, и запоздало напрягается – рванет, не рванет?   
Удача, как обычно, оказывается на его стороне, и последствий выходка не имеет. Вытерев пот со лба, – только пыль размазал, понимает с брезгливостью, - Америка осторожными шажочками двигается дальше по улице, вглядываясь в дырявые, как сыр, здания. Вроде бы там был флажок. Или плакат? Или занавеска? И почему эти факеры, удирая, не сожгли чертовы карты?   
\- Некомпетентность, - буркает под нос Америка, грустным взглядом провожая смятую жестянку из-под колы. Вот бы наподдать. Увы, забывшие уничтожить документы подопечные не забыли заминировать улицы, и второй «гол» мог оказаться последним. Америке никогда в жизни не приходилось регенерировать из кровавого месива, и он не горел желанием пробовать.   
\- Все, все приходится делать самому, - вздыхает он, перепрыгивая через обломок стены.   
\- Как будто я мало им плачу, - жалуется перекрученному дорожному знаку.   
\- Наверняка у России таких проблем не возникает, - ворчит он, по дуге обходя мятый остов автомобиля. – Везучий ублю…   
В этот момент его сбивает поездом, или стадом бизонов, или монстр-траком – судя по субъективным ощущениям, - и швыряет о стену, выбивая из легких воздух.   
Оглушенный, Альфред отбивается слепо и бестолково, но к тому времени, как снова может дышать, его скрещенные запястья удерживает за спиной чья-то стальная хватка, другой рукой его придерживают за горло, впиваясь твердыми пальцами, а в макушку дышит кто-то здоровенный.   
И обе кобуры пусты.   
\- Угадай, кто?   
Вопрос риторический, на самом деле: кто на всем свете может швырнуть его об стену, как соломенное пугало? Кто способен? _Кто посмеет_ , поправляет себя с досадой Альфред и выдыхает:  
\- Россия.   
\- Почти, - довольно смеется знакомый голос, но вовсе не этот странный ответ заставляет Альфреда усомниться в своей правоте и народной мудрости (если что-то ходит как утка, крякает как утка). Не ответ, даже не хриплый голос, лишенный привычной бархатной мягкости. Просто сквозь шок и боль в выкрученных запястьях наконец проступает осознание – рука на его горле очень горячая.   
\- Ты не Иван, - выдыхает он вслух непонимающе, возмущенно – кто смеет притворяться?  
\- Иван, - тянут над ухом. – _Милосердие господне_. Нет, я не Иван. Он у нас добренький. Он не стал бы сейчас думать о том, как выдрать тебе кадык, правда, Америка?   
По телу Альфреда волной проходит дрожь. Он не боится, нет, конечно, нет, но голос Не-России убийственно серьезен. И честен – убийственно.  
\- Он не умеет такого хотеть, - выдыхают ему в ухо. – А я хочу. Очень.   
Альфред чувствует, как чужак за спиной дышит ртом, пробуя на язык запах его пота, адреналина - как волки, как пумы, как все хищные звери. – Я говорил ему, - глухо продолжает наконец тот, - предупреждал, что таких как ты нужно давить в колыбели, пока клыки не отросли. Но Иван редко меня слушает. И кто был прав? А? – он встряхивает Альфреда, словно нашкодившего щенка, и тот наконец начинает злиться.   
\- Кто ты такой.   
\- Александр, - медленно, по слогам прокатывает чужак на языке свое имя, как леденец. – Знаешь, что это значит? _Защитник_.   
\- Чей? – Альфред переступает с ноги на ногу, проверяя баланс. Если удастся застать злодея врасплох посреди его злодейской речи, сбить с ног, а потом добраться до «магнума»…  
\- России, разумеется, - противник вроде бы удивляется его непонятливости. Словно нет больше на свете никого, кого стоит защищать.  
Альфред всегда считал, что Брагинский – последний, кому нужна чья-то защита, и честно об этом сообщает. В награду его бьют лицом о стену, обдирая скулу до крови.   
\- Это ты мне говоришь? Ты – мне? Думаешь, я не знаю, как ты елозил потными ручонками по карте Союза, выбирая, как и куда воткнуть ядерные снаряды? Воображая, как перебьешь Ивану хребет, вышибешь мозги, испепелишь сердце, а после заберешь все, что осталось, пожрешь своей ненасытной пастью – ты ведь кончал с этими мыслями, Америка, признайся, - насмешливый тон не-России бесит, кровь бросается в лицо так, что опаляет, как огнем, и пламя еще более жаркое заливает живот.   
\- Только вот после этого, малыш Альфи, ты не прожил бы и часа, - шелестит голос доверительно. – С той секунды, как остановится сердце Ивана, это будут мои кости, мое мясо, мои ракетные шахты и подводные лодки. Я его Мертвая Рука, - пальцы на горле Альфреда сжимаются сильнее, нагляднее, - и ты мне не нравишься, щенок. Вы все мне не нравитесь.   
Альфред бросает тело от стены, всем весом, всей своей нелюдской силой пытается лишить противника равновесия, высвободиться, вырвать руки. Ему удается на какой-то миг, но удар локтем приходится в пустоту, а в следующее мгновение его подсекают и швыряют о землю так, что на добрых три секунды темнеет в глазах, а потом становится уже слишком поздно.   
Чужак усаживается сверху, фиксируя его руки – наваливается коленными чашечками на предплечья, скотина. Он очень тяжелый, и это очень странно, потому что – Альфред почти уверен – когда они дрались, когда он ударил его…   
Мысль убегает, позабытая, когда противник опирается скрещенными предплечьями ему на грудь, устраиваясь поудобнее, и Альфред наконец видит его лицо.   
\- Ты! – выдыхает Америка, машинально подаваясь вперед – к знакомому лицу России, бледному и широкоскулому, но с чужими глазами, алыми, словно советское знамя. – Это был ты, я знаю, я точно знаю!   
Чужак вздергивает серебристую бровь привычным насмешливым жестом Брагинского, но Альфреда не обмануть.   
\- Советский Союз – это был ты, ты!  
Не-Россия вздыхает, закатывая глаза. Дыхание у него горячее.  
\- Ну что же ты такой тупой? Иван был Советским Союзом. И Империей. И Царством. Я еще _не был_.   
Альфред мотает головой, подсознательно подаваясь вверх, навстречу своему любимому, идеальному врагу.   
\- Англияяя, - стонет Александр, положив подбородок на сплетенные пальцы. – Он что, никогда не  
говорил, откуда берутся дети? Такие вот, как ты, мелкие ублюдки? Что, папочка не сажал на колени и не рассказывал сказочек? Не до тебя было, да? – чужак бьет без промаха, не останавливаясь, не меняясь в голосе, хриплом и скучающем.   
Альфред его немножко ненавидит. Иван никогда не бывал так жесток.   
\- Так слушай, - Александр ерзает, устраиваясь удобнее, наваливается всем весом, так что Альфред грудью и животом чувствует его горячую, словно раскаленную тяжесть. Это странное ощущение. Он никогда не делил постель с кем-то, кто был бы так силен, с кем-то _настоящим_ ; не делил постель и не воевал. Он надеялся на Россию, но…   
Холодная-холодная война. Холодная постель, ночи над картами, воспаленные глаза, выступления Ивана, сухие и колкие, на ассамблеях, невидимая мишень на спине. Они расходились в коридорах ООН, держа дистанцию – не задеть рукавом, не вцепиться, ломая ногти, не докричаться через глушилки, не заглянуть через занавес…   
Но все это время, что Иван изводил его холодом, он знал, знал, что можно враждовать по-другому.   
Жарко.  
\- Далеко-далеко, на границе сегодня и завтра, толпятся нерожденные неудачники. Им всем так хочется на Землю, а шанс возникает так редко, что атмосфера, прямо скажем, напряженная. Куда твоим распродажам. Такая… очередь в затылок, - не-Россия рассеянно постукивает его пальцем по лбу. – И за место в ней приходится драться, так что во главе стоит самый сильный, самый-самый. Царь горы, так понятно? Это непросто, совсем непросто – мы, русские, умеем и любим драться, не то, что некоторые – итальянцы, кажется, вовсе кости бросают. Но я совсем рядом, прямо за Иваном – можно сказать, ангелочек на его плече, - Александр улыбается белозубо и страшно, и менее всего он походит на ангела.   
Он такой, каким Альфред рисовал Россию на пропагандистских плакатах, в комиксах, на полях ежедневников во время саммитов. Ивановой мягкости в нем ни на дюйм – ни в очертаниях лица, скул, губ, повороте головы, ни в голосе, ни в стальной хватке. Весь он горячий, недобрый и _красный_ – red, red, red alert.   
Америка сглатывает, скользя взглядом по новому знакомцу – от алых прищуренных глаз до стискивающих его бока бедер, туго обтянутых тактическими штанами. Весь он в черном, только узкий красный шарф языком пламени стекает с плеч, почти касаясь живота Альфреда. Тот подсознательно подается вверх, остро вздрагивая в ожидании прикосновения. Мозг его лихорадочно работает.   
\- То есть если кто-нибудь убьет Ивана, ты…   
Стальное предплечье ложится ему поперек горла, резко, как шлагбаум, обрывая на полуслове, и Александр говорит холодно:   
\- Многие пытались. Идиоты. Ты тоже идиот.   
Тело не-России напрягается струной, до фантомного звона, и внезапно становится понятно, что до этого он был расслаблен и спокоен, а беседа – светской, легкомысленной.   
\- Вы все гадали, отчего он так живуч? Почему Россия никак не сдохнет? Война за войной, революции, смена режимов, голод, оспа, смута и нашествия – а он все живой. Такой весь… Иван, - зубасто улыбаясь, чужак с сожалением покачивает головой. – Что бы с ним ни случилось, он остается Иваном, вот ведь неприятность, да? На его месте мог бы оказаться кто-нибудь более… подходящий. Более мягкий. Покладистый. Податливый, - Александр интимно понижает голос, проговаривает задумчиво, соблазнительно. По телу Америки пробегает дрожь. – Так вы думаете, верно, шакалы? Вот только следующий в очереди я. И я. Не буду. Мягким.   
С каждым словом предплечье его давит на горло Альфреда чуть сильнее.   
\- Вам стоило бы быть благодарными, - тихо и доверительно произносит Александр, - и молиться о его долголетии. Потому что он – единственное, что стоит между вами и мной, мои маленькие зажравшиеся друзья. Со мной ваши жизни станут куда более богатыми событиями и – во многих случаях – короткими, - губы его широко растягиваются в фальшивой улыбке.   
\- А знаешь, что самое смешное? Он выживает не ради себя – другой бы давно с радостью отмучился и помахал ручкой этому дерьмовому миру и дерьмовой компании, - Александр презрительно дергает губой, прежде чем выдохнуть сладостно, унизительно:   
\- Он вас жалеет.   
\- Врешь. Все ты в… что ты делаешь? – с внезапной тревогой спрашивает Альфред, хватая ртом воздух.   
\- А на что похоже? – с искренним любопытством отзывается Не-Россия, перенося вес на предплечье.   
\- Ты не можешь убить Америку! - судорожно дергаясь в попытках вырваться, протестует Альфред.   
\- Америку? Нет. А вот тебя могу, - возражает Александр и тихо смеется, увидев выражение его лица. – Что? Правда такой дурачок? Правда считал себя единственным и неповторимым? Ис-клю-чительным?   
Альфред дергается, мотая головой, отказываясь слушать.   
\- Ты один из сотен, мальчик – просто первый, кто дорвался до жизни. Да они на низком старте! Твое место с радостью займут – и уверен, следующий экземпляр будет куда более… удачным. Я лично при прочих равных условиях предпочитаю Стива. Думаю, Иван со мной согласится. Все согласятся. Кстати, привет, Стив, - мурлычет не-Россия куда-то в сторону, в пустоту слева от Альфреда, не отводя взгляда от его расширившихся глаз.   
\- Ты не можешь. Ты ненастоящий, - шипит тот, чувствуя, как от животного ужаса перед невидимым поднимаются волосы на загривке.  
\- Для этого – достаточно настоящий, - спокойно информирует Александр, и что-то в его равнодушном голосе, в безжалостной материальности хватки на горле и его неподъемном весе, в пустоте, в которую приходятся бесполезные пинки и рывки Альфреда, наконец возвращают к быстро отброшенной и позабытой мысли – и Джонс замирает, ошеломленный догадкой.  
\- Квантовая суперпозиция, - хрипит он, ошарашенно глядя в лицо противника. – Ты вероятность в состоянии интерференции!   
\- Ну надо же, не совсем дурачок, - довольно смеется Александр, снисходительно похлопывая его по щеке.   
Америка пропускает мимо ушей очередную насмешку, лихорадочно пытаясь заставить себя поверить, что над ним, на нем никого нет.   
\- Зря стараешься, - небрежно информирует Александр, прислушиваясь к чему-то, слышному только ему. – Наблюдатель не ты.   
Где-то недалеко раздается глухой хлопок взрыва, и Александр, вздохнув, возвращается в реальность.   
\- Попробуем успеть, - сверкнув зубами, сообщает он и, обхватив горло Альфреда ладонями, начинает душить всерьез. Какое-то время тот пытается продолжать _не верить_ , но противник совсем не походит на фею и отказывается умирать от его жалких попыток. Наконец боль в сминаемом кадыке заставляет его забыть про научные глупости и начать бороться всерьез – отчаянно, как простые смертные, люди и звери, барахтаясь в пыли.   
Когда в глазах темнеет, рядом слышится усталое:   
\- Саша, мы об этом говорили, - и в эту секунду Альфред любит Брагинского так, как не любил, кажется, никогда, даже в детстве.  
\- Говорили, - охотно подтверждает Александр, не отрываясь от занятия. – И я с тобой не согласился, если помнишь. И не соглашусь.   
\- Какая жалость, - отзывается Иван с легким сарказмом. – Какая жалость, что твое мнение не играет роли в моей внешней политике.   
\- Я всегда говорил, что ты идиот, - легко соглашается Александр.  
Альфред умоляюще хрипит.  
\- Мне что, тебя оттаскивать, как собаку? – с легким раздражением интересуется Брагинский, прежде чем бросить, звонко, повелительно:  
\- Тень, знай свое место!   
Александр смеется, разжимая руки. – Мне начинать корчиться? – спрашивает он и, не дождавшись ответа, резко наклоняется к уху Америки.   
\- Радуйся, щенок. _Бог милостив_. Он пришел, - чуть слышно шелестит Не-Россия и поднимается так внезапно, что еще несколько секунд Альфред чувствует на себе горячие следы его рук, как позорные клейма. Приподнявшись, он успевает заметить, как Александр, криво ухмыляясь, по-матерински стряхивает с плеча Ивана пыль, прежде чем сделать шаг ему за спину и исчезнуть, как и не было.  
Америка, кашляя, поднимается, осторожно глядя на Брагинского. Может быть, дело в кислородном голодании, но на какую-то секунду Америке кажется, что от ног его разбегаются две тени, что сам он слабо двоится. Но стоит, массируя горло, на миг прикрыть глаза, как иллюзия пропадает, и только Иван стоит перед ним, раздраженно хмуря брови – привычный, материальный, в светлом пустынном камуфляже.  
\- Тебе здесь не рады, - информирует его Россия – внятно и раздельно, чуть ли не по слогам, как с отсталым ребенком. – Ты _мешаешь_ , Америка. Мешаешь мне работать. Сам уберешься, или отконвоировать к военнопленным?   
Альфред отряхивается, пытаясь выдать беззаботную улыбку, но то ли губы дрожат, то ли дело в том, что эти штучки давно перестали работать на России, но в ответ он получает один плавный беззвучный шаг навстречу. Альфред машинально отшатывается, сердце колотится где-то в горле.  
\- Сам, - отвечает он с фальшивой беззаботностью. – Столько дел, ты не представляешь!  
\- Отчего же? Представляю, - глухо отзывается Брагинский.   
Альфред подавляет привычный приступ паники - «хакерыхакерырусскиехакеры» - и наконец собирается с духом, чтобы отвернуться. Стрелять Россия скорее всего не будет. Раньше же не стрелял.  
\- Америка, - гулко бьет в спину вместо выстрела, как звоном церковного колокола, и он застывает на месте, выжидая.   
\- Ты, конечно, совершенно не знаешь, кто передал координаты моего мобильного госпиталя террористам? – ровным голосом произносит Россия. Америка чувствует каждое слово лопатками.   
\- Совсем ничего, - соглашается он.   
\- А я кое-что знаю, - все так же спокойно добавляет Брагинский, и Альфред, не в силах больше выдерживать ожидание удара, рывком оборачивается. Лицо России бледно и равнодушно, как ледяное изваяние, но вокруг них – жаркий полдень посреди пустыни, и Альфред знает, что это ложь.   
\- Тебе стоит больше думать о будущем, Америка, - говорит Россия почти доброжелательно, прежде чем повести глазами в сторону, куда-то за плечо Джонса. Губы его размыкаются, и Альфред знает, что услышит, еще до того, как с них слетает первый звук – и срывается с места, чтобы не слышать, бежит прочь, слепо и без оглядки, как зверь, пойманный в лесном пожаре.  
Россия говорит:   
\- Привет, Стив.


End file.
